A Dark Love
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Minato and Kushina never died, and raised little Naruto. At the age of fifteen, Naruto starts to fall in love with the most powerful Missing-Nin. They may or may not have their happy ending.. MadaNaru meaning BoyxBoy/Yaoi/SLASH


**... ...**

**Summary****: **Minato and Kushina never died, and raised little Naruto. At the age of fifteen, Naruto starts to fall in love with the most powerful Missing-Nin..

**Warnings****:** Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**One-Shot**

_" Ahhn! ", moans filled the dark room, along with the banging of the headboard against the wall. Grunts, groans, mewls, and moans all mixed together from two different bodies._

_The headboard of the bed, continued to bang against the wall, the speed getting quicker and quicker, harder and harder._

_" Uhhnng! Maa-dah-rah! Fassterr! ", moaned one's voice._

_" Naruto.. ", growled the other voice, the headboard started to bang against the wall even faster._

_In a flash of lightning, it revealed two men. A blonde had his legs stretched so high up, it reached his chest, as the black haired male continued to pound into the abused hole, pinning his legs up._

_Finally, as the minutes passed, the blonde haired male cried out, just as another flash of lightning hit._

_" Madara! ", was screamed._

_Not even a minute later, did the black haired male release a grunt, and burrow himself inside the other._

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Naruto! ", Sakura Haruno growled angrily, glaring at the son of the Fourth Hokage.

" What did I do this time? ", Naruto winced.

" What DIDN'T you should be the question! You vanished during our first B-Rank mission! What were you doing for Kami's sake?! ", Sakura snarled.

" It's not like you guys didn't handle them. ", Naruto returned.

" If you were with us, they wouldn't have escaped, and heavily injured both Kakashi and Sasuke! ", Sakura returned.

Naruto snapped.

" Then what the hell were YOU doing?! Obviously you were just sitting behind, watching them get beat into the ground, since YOUR NOT INJURED AT ALL! DON'T SNAP AT ME! It's not MY FAULT that YOU FUCKED UP! ", he snarled, eyes bleeding into red.

" N-Naruto.. ", Sakura stuttered, but Naruto ignored her and left her to stare at him in shock.

**-o-0-o-**

Later that day, you could find Naruto being lectured by both of his parents, and godparents.

" Naruto, what were you doing that you couldn't help them? ", Kushina sighed, finally after thirty minutes of yelling and screaming.

" I was busy. ", Naruto returned, looking down, off to the side.

" Busy with what, exactly? ", Minato stressed.

" I was... busy. ", Naruto returned.

Jiraiya raised a brow, before a grin took on his face.

" Were you, perhaps, meeting with a lover? ", Jiraiya cooed.

" Jiraiya, that's absurd, he's more innocent than a five year old when it comes down to that subject. ", Tsunade deadpanned, about to continue until she saw Naruto's beet red face.

" You were meeting with a lover...? ", Minato said, as both he and Jiraiya gaped at their son/godson.

" M-Maybe.. ", Naruto returned, blushing as he looked down.

" Why did you snap at Sakura, then? ", Kushina asked.

" She's always getting on my case, but not on her precious 'Sasuke-kun'. I'm tired of him getting all he fucking wants, just because he's the last loyal Uchiha to Konoha. I'm tired of her acting all big and bad, when she does nothing during fights, other than being protected by us. All she's worth is healing. I'm tired of being the one yelled at, being the one called weak, being the one constantly hit by my so-called 'friends'. ", Naruto returned, glaring at the floor.

" Naruto... we have no idea you felt like this- ", Kushina started, sadness in her eyes.

" Not like it matters. Your a ANBU Captain, dad's the Hokage, and you two are traveling Sannin. None of you would help me anyway. ", Naruto returned, slightly bitter as he walked past them, going straight to his room.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Two days later, rumors were flying around Konoha about Naruto forgetting about a mission to visit a lover. He was either a love-sick moron, or a slut. Sakura didn't forgive him for yelling at her, not like he honestly showed any signs of caring.

That's when he started to vanish in the middle of the day, and return at night.

" Where were you?! ", Kushina said, watching as her son climbed through the window.

" Erm.. ", Naruto murmured, slightly pale at being caught.

" What's on your neck?! ", she hissed, walking over to pull down his shirt.

" Okaa-chan- ", he started.

" It's a hickey! ", she stated, staring at the large purple bruise on his neck, with smaller one's going down.

" Take off your shirt. ", she ordered.

" Okaa-chan! ", he hissed.

" Let me see, at least let me cover them before your father comes home. ", Kushina sighed.

Naruto blinked in shock, and complied.

The bruises leaded down to his chest, to where his whole stomach was littered with them, and continued to go down.

Kushina felt her eyebrow twitch, but eventually she knew that she'll be able to hurt the one who de-flowered her baby boy...

**-o-0-o-**

" I'M HOOOMMEE! ", Minato called, entering the kitchen only to stop at what he sat.

His son sat at the kitchen table, scarfing down the rice.

" Your home. ", Minato blinked.

" Yes, he's home. ", Kushina rolled her eyes, " Isn't it amazing? ", she said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

A month later, Naruto started to vanish for days at a time. It worried his family and friends, a lot. When Naruto didn't re-appear for a week, Minato sent out a search party made up out of his friends, and his mother.

They found him, asleep in a near-by forest. He wore a white kimono, laid out across a simple blanket. You could see all the bruises and bite-marks, that covered his chest due the kimono being open.

" I'll have to ask you to leave. ", spoke a voice.

" What are you? ", Kiba blinked, looking at a black phoenix.

" None of your bussiness. My summoner asked to me watch over Naruto, while he is busy. I'll have to ask you to leave. ", the phoenix stressed.

" We're his friends! We can help him! ", Sasuke returned, glaring at the phoenix.

" Sasuke Uchiha, I'll advise you to shut your damn mouth. Your the so-called friends that allowed him to be verbally abused by the Leaf, along with being hated for most of his life because of the Kyuubi. ", it wasn't much of a question, more of a statement.

" I'm his mother, and we really just want to bring him back into Konoha. We had no choice- ", Kushina started.

" No choice for what? You could kill the Civilians, if you wanted to really make an impact. ", the phoenix returned.

They were all stumped.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, and he sat up.

" Whaa..? ", Naruto blinked at them.

" Naruto-sama, do I have permission to kill these fools? ", the phoenix turned to Naruto.

" You can't kill them. ", Naruto returned, sighing.

" Tell him I'll be back, I just need to sort things out. ", Naruto said.

" He won't like it. ", the phoenix warned.

" Yeah, well.. He didn't like it when found Kakuzu fucking Hidan either. ", Naruto returned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Naruto found himself back in his ninja attire, as he listened to the rants and raves of his father.

" Why did you leave?! Why did you not return..?! Why are you letting this damned lover of yours, control your life? Why aren't you telling us anything?! ", Minato's questions shot off like a sky rocket.

Naruto sighed, " I left because I wanted to be with him. I didn't return because I didn't want to. He doesn't control me, he merely wants me close to him. I'm not telling you anything, because I KNOW you'll judge him. ", Naruto returned, answering all of his questions.

" Naruto... ", Minato whispered.

" I know you care about me, but I'm happier with my lover, rather than being here. Being controlled by the damn Civilian Council who want to turn me into a weapon. ", Naruto returned, before he simply turned away from his father and left the room.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

A year passed, and ANBU kept a tight watch on Naruto. His friends attempted to get to him, but no one could get to the fifteen (now sixteen) year old.

That's when Naruto vanished into thin air.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The Fourth Shinobi war, it wasn't much of a war. More of an brutal beatdown that got quickly turned around, just barely. It was after the Kage plus Tsunade and Jiraiya were able to kill Madara Uchiha, who had controlled the Bijuu.

They sealed all the Bijuu in, that's when they discovered they couldn't find the Kyuubi No Yoko... or his Jinchuriki.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" I wonder how Naruto is. ", Minato murmured, feeling broken and bitter.

He sometimes feels as if it's his fault his son left Konoha, those few years ago. That it's his fault his wife went into a depression for a period of time, barely being drawn out after the war.

" I know he's okay. ", Jiraiya insisted. The fesitval around htem, that has been going on since they won the war.

" Perhaps.. ", said a small voice behind them.

They turned, to see Naruto standing there wearing a black kimono. His lips gave a faint twitch.

" Naruto.. ", Jiraiya gaped.

" I must go now, I'm sorry. Madara-sama is waiting for me~ ", Naruto cooed, giving a soft wave before he vanished into the crowd.

**-o-0-o-**

" Did you say your goodbye? ", spoke Madara Uchiha himself, running his fingers through the spikey blonde hair of Naruto Namikaze.

" Hai. Shall we, Madara-sama? ", Naruto returned, smiling. His hand was gripped by the Uchiha's, and they moved away from the Leaf.

It's time for their new chapter of life..

**Authors Note:**

**I think it's pretty good, for taking me a whole week to actually write XD**


End file.
